metalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Dahlia Murder
The Black Dahlia Murder is an American melodic death metal band from Waterford, Michigan, formed in 2000. Their name is derived from the 1947 unsolved murder of Elizabeth Short, often referred to as Black Dahlia. The band comprises vocalist Trevor Strnad, guitarists Brian Eschbach and Ryan Knight, and bassist Max Lavelle. Out of their five studio albums, the latest four of them charted on the US Billboard 200, with 2009's Deflorate peaking at No. 43 and their latest album Ritual reaching No. 31. Biography Formation, Unhallowed and Miasma (2001–2006) The Black Dahlia Murder began its inception during late 2000 and gained the final band line-up in January 2001. The group released their demo entitled What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse, and a four-track EP, A Cold-Blooded Epitaph, the latter of which the group released on Lovelost Records. After appearing in concerts such as the Milwaukee Metal Fest, The Black Dahlia Murder signed to Metal Blade Records in 2003. Bassist Ryan "Bart" Williams left his former band, Detroit's Today I Wait, to tour with the Black Dahlia Murder. After touring with the band on their co-headlining gig with Throwdown and their European dates with Liar, he joined the group full-time, replacing former bassist David Lock. Frontman Trevor Strnad said that Lock was fired for incompetency.4 Williams was one of two engineers (the other being Walls of Jericho's Mike Hasty) on the band's first full-length album, Unhallowed. The band's second album Miasma was released on July 12, 2005 and peaked at No. 118 on the Billboard 200. After touring for Miasma, drummer Zach Gibson left the band along with Pierre Langlois. While Gibson went on to join Abigail Williams, Langlois left the band for a more secure lifestyle, and the band finished their search for a replacement drummer when they found former All That Remains drummer, Shannon Lucas. The group played at Ozzfest 2005. ''Nocturnal'' and Deflorate (2006–2010) Their third album, entitled Nocturnal, was released on September 18, 2007. The album debuted at No. 72 on the Billboard 200. The Black Dahlia Murder announced via their MySpace profile that they were going on a U.S. tour with Cannibal Corpse to promote their new album Nocturnal and celebrate the 25 years that Metal Blade Records had been in business. They were joined by label-mates The Red Chord, Aeon, The Absence, and Goatwhore. In January/February 2008, the band embarked on a U.S. headlining tour with 3 Inches of Blood, Hate Eternal, and Decrepit Birth, followed by another alongside Brain Drill and Animosity. They were on Hot Topic's "Summer Slaughter Tour" with Kataklysm, Cryptopsy, Vader, Whitechapel, and Despised Icon. Their long-time guitarist, John K has left the band and was replaced by Ryan Knight during the beginning of 2009. In May 2009, The Black Dahlia Murder released their first DVD, Majesty. The DVD contains a documentary and live footage from the Summer Slaughter tour and their tour supporting Children of Bodom in late 2008. The DVD also contains all of their music videos and behind the scenes footage. The Black Dahlia Murder released Deflorate on September 15, 2009 via Metal Blade Records. The album sold 12,000 copies in the United States in the first week of the release, debuted at position No. 43 Billboard's Top 200 charts, No. 5 on Billboard's Independent Albums chart, No. 4 on Billboard's Top Hard Music Albums chart, and No. 50 on HITS Top 50 Albums chart. They toured with Children of Bodom and Skeletonwitch in support of the album. After their 2010 headlining tour with Goatwhore and Arkaik, the band began writing and recording their next full-length album. ''Ritual'', member changes (2011–2013) In February 2011, The Black Dahlia Murder completed the songwriting process for the their fifth studio album, entitled Ritual. It was released on June 21, 2011 in North America. The band supported Amon Amarth on their May 2011 European tour, as well as headlined the 2011 Summer Slaughter tour, both in support of Ritual. Before the record's release, the track "Moonlight Equilibrium" was posted to the Metal Blade Records website on April 29, 2011 to critical and fan acclaim. A music video for "Moonlight Equilibrium" was released on February 20, 2012. On April 2012 during the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival on the first night performance, Trevor Strnad officially welcomed new bassist Max Lavelle into the band after former bassist Ryan Williams parted ways. On November 7, Shannon Lucas announced via a YouTube video that he would be stepping down as drummer of The Black Dahlia Murder to pursue other aspirations. Alan Cassidy filled in for Shannon's touring duties. ''Everblack'' (2013-present) In early 2013, despite the news of the departure of two band members (drummer Shannon Lucas and bass player Bart Williams), plans were announced for an upcoming album release, to be entitled Everblack. Tentative plans estimated its release to be early summer 2013; likely June. On April 10, 2013, the iTunes Store was updated with official release and availability information, including cover art, a full tracklisting, and an official U.S. release date of June 11, 2013. The album will have 10 tracks total. On the same day, the band's first single from Everblack was made available for purchase and download, titled "Into The Everblack". Members ;Current members *Trevor Strnad – vocals (2001–present) *Brian Eschbach – rhythm guitar (2001–present) *Ryan Knight – lead guitar (2009–present) *Max Lavelle – bass guitar (2012–present) *Alan Cassidy – drums (2012–present) ;Former members *Mike Schepman – bass guitar (2001) *John Deering – lead guitar (2001–2002) *Sean Gauvreau – bass guitar (2001–2002) *Cory Grady – drums (2001–2004) *David Lock – bass guitar (2002–2005) *John Kempainen – lead guitar (2002–2008) *Zach Gibson – drums (2005) *Ryan "Bart" Williams – bass guitar (2005–2012) *Pierre Langlois – drums (2006) *Shannon Lucas – drums (2007–2012) Discography *''What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse'' − Demo (2001) *''A Cold-Blooded Epitaph'' − EP (2002) *''Demo 2002'' - Demo (2002) *''Unhallowed'' (2003) *''Miasma'' (2005) *''Nocturnal'' (2007) *''Deflorate'' (2009) *''Ritual'' (2011) *''Everblack'' (2013) *''Abysmal'' (2015) References External links *Official Facebook page Category:American bands Category:Melodic death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands